


Fever

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Martin est malade et Yann décide de s'occuper de lui, incapable de rester loin du reporter pendant longtemps. Mais il n'est pas le seul à vouloir prendre soin de lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mon Chaton, Océ et Mel pour leur soutien. 
> 
> Il doit rester quelques fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout relire. Excusez-moi par avance. 
> 
> Les personnes citées ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétends pas connaître leur vie, ni ce qui s'y passe. 
> 
> Bisous à tous <3

Yann tapotait nerveusement son stylo sur la table de son bureau. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la chaise et le bureau vides à côté d'Hugo. Il était 11h et Martin n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il aurait dû être là depuis deux heures déjà. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être en retard. On était le 28 Décembre et même si techniquement, ils étaient en vacances, beaucoup d'entre eux venaient travailler afin de préparer la rentrée. Martin aurait dû être de ceux-là. Yann savait qu'Hugo et lui étaient sortis hier soir pour aller voir le spectacle de Vincent. Ils étaient allés boire un verre avec l'humoriste après le spectacle et d'après le journaliste Martin allait bien même s'il avait l'air fatigué.  
Yann serra son stylo entre ses doigts. La seule raison qu'il voyait au retard du jeune homme, c'était qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un la nuit dernière et que, fatigué par ces péripéties nocturnes, il était encore endormi ou n'avait pas regardé l'heure. L'idée du jeune homme dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, nu, entortillé dans les draps,lui tordait violemment l'estomac. Surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait récupéré après de si longs mois d'absence.

Il regarda son téléphone. Rien. Martin et lui passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des messages, y compris la nuit car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient de gros dormeurs. Le dernier datait d'hier soir alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait trouvé le spectacle de Vincent. Depuis, nada.. Son pouce caressa l'écran, il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler mais l'idée qu'il puisse le trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre le stoppait. Il repose son téléphone brusquement et tenta de se remettre au travail. Une demie-heure plus tard, il vit Laurent débarquer dans son bureau avec des documents à lui faire signer. Ils discutèrent brièvement avant que Yann n'ose lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles de Martin ? Il n'est pas là, je m'inquiète un peu. »  
Laurent lui lança un regard pénétrant qui le fit rougir. L'homme en face de lui le connaissait pas cœur,même s'il avait essayé de poser la question d'un ton neutre,son interlocuteur n'était pas dupe. 

« Oui j'en ai. Il est malade, il m'a appelé ce matin. Il avait une très mauvaise voix. Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Je lui ai donné le reste de la semaine. Il pourra travailler de chez lui, quand il se sentira mieux. »  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Yann, chez qui l'inquiétude avait pris la place de la jalousie.  
« Une grosse poussée de fièvre apparemment et des maux de tête. Un état grippal sans doute. Le médecin devait passer le voir ce matin. C'est de repos dont il a besoin. » 

Yann acquiesça doucement, son regard coula en direction de la chaise vide du jeune reporter. C'est la première fois qu'il tombait malade depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec eux. Il était déjà malade aux états-Unis mais c'était différent. Là, il n'était pas loin, et c'était encore plus frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le voir.  
Il hésita plusieurs fois avant de saisir son téléphone mais il finit par craquer. 

« Allô.. » La voix de Martin bloqua les mots de Yann dans sa gorge. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si rauque, si irrésistiblement attirante. Il sentit des frissons prendre possession de son dos pour se nicher dans ses reins.  
« C'est moi Martin, Laurent m'a prévenu, tu vas bien ? »  
Martin gémit doucement ; il devait probablement s'installer plus confortablement pour lui parler, mais l'entendre gémir ainsi n'aidait pas du tout Yann à rester concentré. Une des mains agrippa le rebord de son bureau. Sa gorge était sèche.  
« Ça va aller Yann, t'inquiète pas. » murmura le reporter.  
« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que je.. que quelqu'un t'amène des médocs, à manger ? »  
Il lui sembla deviner un sourire dans la voix du reporter quand il lui répondit.  
« Non j'ai ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
« Bon d'accord.. » Yann était déçu, il aurait espéré que le jeune homme lui demande de passer le voir.  
Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Mais la voix sensuelle de Martin et le manque de sa présence avaient mis le présentateur dans tous ses états. Il fût exécrable ce jour-là. 

A tel point que Laurent le convoqua dans son bureau.  
« Je te rappelle qu'on est associés Laurent, tu n'as pas à me convoquer comme un gamin. »  
Laurent ne fût pas surpris du ton de Yann. Il avait déjà été insupportable quand Martin avait été malade une journée à New-York , il était évident qu'il en serait de même à Paris. 

« Rentre chez toi, Yann. » répondit le producteur d'un ton calme sans même lever le nez de ses papiers.  
« Pardon ?! » s'offusqua son ami.  
« Tu es insupportable depuis ce matin, tout le monde a envie de t'étrangler, y compris moi alors que je suis ton meilleur ami. Donc rentre chez toi, récupère des affaires et vas voir Martin. »  
Le présentateur menaçait de s'étouffer.

« Quel est le rapport avec Martin ? »  
Laurent releva un instant la tête de son dossier, regarda son associé dans les yeux, leva un sourcil moqueur et retourna à son papier.  
« On sait très bien tous les deux que tant qu'il ne sera pas remis, tu seras chiant. Alors prends tes affaires et bosse depuis chez toi. Ou mieux, depuis chez lui. Il est malade, la compagnie lui fera du bien. »  
La perspective était séduisante. Vraiment séduisante. Yann commençait sérieusement à la considérer. 

« Je le dérangerais. Il voudra rester seul. »  
« Si c'est le cas, il est suffisamment franc pour te le dire tout de suite. » 

Yann ne répondit pas, trop occupé à imaginer cette option.  
« Bien , c'est décidé. Je te donne deux jours, tu bosseras de chez toi. On s'appellera pour se tenir au courant. Si jamais il y a un besoin urgent, tu devras revenir mais on est largement en avance, donc il n'y aura pas besoin. On peut gérer sans toi, surtout si tu continues comme aujourd'hui. »  
« Tu exagères ! »  
« Mais bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te voir au bureau demain Yann. Vas prendre soin de notre envoyé spécial et donne-moi des nouvelles. »

Yann ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois. Il avait tourné les talons, récupéré ses affaires et était parti précipitamment. 

 

Arrivé devant la porte du jeune reporter, il eût un moment d'hésitation. Il n'était que 15h, le jeune homme devait probablement dormir, il allait le réveiller. Il avait amené plein de choses avec lui : des affaires pour travailler, des vêtements de rechange (au cas où), de quoi manger et même des médicaments. Il aurait pu tenir un siège. Ses paumes étaient moites, il hésitait à toquer.. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quand il entendit les mécanismes de la porte retentir.  
Soudain Martin était devant lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était effectivement dans un sale état. Sa peau matte était devenue pâle, son teint cireux, sauf pour les joues que la fièvre teintait de pourpre. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il avait surtout l'air épuisé. Mais malgré cela, un sourire surpris apparu sur son visage et Yann se sentit soulagé. Sa présence ne lui était pas désagréable apparemment.

« Yann, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle réveilla les sens du présentateur comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone. Elle était plus rauque, plus profonde qu'à son habitude.  
Essayant de dissimuler son trouble, le plus âgé rentra dans l'appartement à l'invitation du reporter.  
« Je suis venu te tenir compagnie. C'est pas bon de rester seul quand on est malade. Surtout quand on a de la fièvre. Alors si tu veux.. » il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme se sente obligé d'accepter.  
« Oui je veux bien..mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, je n'arrête pas de dormir. »  
Martin serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait froid. Yann n'avait pas encore regardé comment il était habillé et fût surpris de le voir avec le pull de Noël que le jeune homme portait lors des émissions spéciales de 2014. Il avait oublié à quel point ce vêtement lui allait bien. Il portait aussi un bas de survêtement qui jurait avec ses habituels jeans. Yann l'avait déjà vu habillé de la sorte mais une sorte de vulnérabilité semblait émaner de lui à ce moment précis et ses habits y contribuaient. Lui d'habitude si débordant d'une énergie angoissée, virevoltante semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Un instinct protecteur s'empara de Yann, une irrépressible envie de prendre soin de l'homme affaibli en face de lui. Cet homme auquel il tenait tant secrètement. 

Il se rendit compte que se lever, ouvrir la porte et lui parler avait coûté de l'énergie à Martin, il paraissait épuisé.  
« Allez viens on va aller s'asseoir un peu. » Il amena Martin vers son propre salon où il repéra le canapé avec des couvertures éparpillées dessus. C'était probablement là que le jeune se reposait avant qu'il arrive. Il le fit s'asseoir, l'aider à s'envelopper à nouveau et aller leur préparer du thé. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, il en profita pour promener son regard un peu partout, de la fenêtre aux magazines et livres qui fleurissaient un peu partout. Sur la table basse, des médicaments, passeports et autres dossiers. Il travaillait déjà à son prochain reportage, à la rentrée. Son regard se porta enfin sur la silhouette enveloppée de couvertures. Martin le regardait aussi, son regard indéchiffrable. Il frissonnait. Yann se hâte de lui apporter sa boisson chaude, et le jeune homme lui fit un sourire doux, plein de reconnaissance. 

« Merci, je meurs de froid depuis ce matin alors que j'ai crevé de chaud toute la nuit. Je déteste être malade » ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse qui arracha un petit rire à Yann.  
Rarement il avait vu le jeune homme aussi adorable. Martin lui rendit son sourire. Le silence se fit, confortable, dans la petite pièce.  
Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Yann ne sente la fatigue trop présente dans les traits de Martin, il l'encouragea à se rendormir, le canapé étant assez grand pour eux deux. Il sortit un livre de son sac pour s'occuper mais il fût surpris de sentir le jeune homme se blottir tout contre lui. Il sursauta légèrement, troublé par cette soudaine proximité. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux qui emplissait ses narines, légèrement mentholée. Le jeune homme soupira de plaisir et Yann sentit sa peau se réveiller.  
« Tu es chaud. » murmura Martin, le visage contre son cou. La fièvre recommençait à prendre le dessus, sa voix se faisait traînante, elle avalait la fin des mots mais elle restait toujours aussi sensuelle.  
« Au Groenland, ils nous ont appris que la chaleur humaine est le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer et j'ai tellement froid.. »  
Il enfouit son nez dans le cou du présentateur et Yann dût retenir les sons qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.  
Il essaya de continuer son livre mais le corps pressé contre le sien ne l'aidait pas. Au cours de l'après-midi, Martin avait glissé de telle façon que le haut de son corps était posé sur les genoux de Yann, et son visage enfoui contre son ventre. Le présentateur priait de toutes ses forces pour que son bas-ventre reste sage et ne montre pas à quel point il appréciait la chaleur du corps de Martin contre le sien. Les petits soupirs que le jeune poussait dans son sommeil n'arrangeait rien. Yann avait littéralement l'impression de brûler. Cela avait toujours été le cas lorsqu'il était près du journaliste mais là c'était différent. Jamais leurs deux corps n'avaient été si proches. Yann glissa une main dans les cheveux du reporter, il en rêvait depuis longtemps.Ils étaient aussi doux qu'il se l'était figuré. Encore embrumé par le sommeil et la fièvre, Martin émit un petit son de contentement et se blottit un peu plus contre le plus vieux, qui ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Petit chaton.. jamais le surnom ne lui avait semblé plus juste.  
Soudain le téléphone du jeune homme vibra sur sa table. Yann sentit Martin s'agiter doucement contre lui. Dans un élan de curiosité le présentateur ne pût s'empêcher de regarder l'écran. C'était Clément, le JRI de Martin celui avec lequel il avait passé tant de temps à New York, qui l'appelait. La photo de Martin et lui qui apparaissait à l'écran comme photo de contact fit froncer les sourcils de Yann. Clément avait le bras autour de cou de Martin, leurs joues étaient si proches qu'elles en paraissaient collées et tous deux riaient en regardant l'objectif. Il ressortait de cette image une impression d'intimité qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il laissa le téléphone sonner dans le vide et retourna caresser les cheveux du journaliste qui s'était rendormi. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il entendit une clef qui s'activait dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Clément fit son entrée dans l'appartement. 

« Hé Marty, ça va ? On m'a dit que tu étais malade alors je viens voir comment tu.. » Il s'arrêta net en voyant Yann et Martin ensemble sur le canapé. Le présentateur aurait eu le temps de se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour des raisons qu'il ne s'avouait pas vraiment. A voir l'éclair qui traversa brièvement les yeux de JRI, il fût très content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de Martin qui était encore allongé et que le bruit de l'arrivée de Clément avait réveillé, mais qui peinait encore à reprendre possession de ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
Il avisa son JRI debout dans son salon, et lui marmonna un bonjour étouffé par la fièvre. Il gémit et s'agita un peu mais ne fit aucun geste pour se décoller de Yann, il avait seulement bougé de façon à faire face à son visiteur. Ses yeux se refermèrent, la fatigue ne lui laissant la force de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. 

Yann et Clément se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Le JRI avait lui aussi ramené des choses pour Martin et il s'activa à les lui ranger. Le voir connaître chaque placard de l'appartement de son journaliste énerva fortement Yann, qui s'efforça de ne pas le laisser paraître. La pression de sa main se fit involontairement un peu plus forte dans la chevelure du jeune homme qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Clément leur jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de retourner à sa tâche. Yann décela de l'envie dans ses yeux. Il dût retenir un sourire triomphant qui se serait de toute façon évanoui bien vite avec la déclaration du cameraman. 

« Je n'ai pris que des choses que Martin aime manger quand il est malade. » disait-il en rangeant un paquet de M&Ms. « Après tout, j'ai l'habitude, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de lui quand il était mal en point à New York. »  
Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas au présentateur, qui serra les dents agacé. 

« C'est très gentil de ta part Clément. »  
« Mais de rien Yann, le plaisir est pour moi. On se connaît par cœur lui et moi, c'est normal. On a l'habitude d'être seuls tous les deux. On prend soin l'un de l'autre. »  
« Mais je me doute. Martin et Félix faisaient la même chose. » C'était petit et mesquin mais Yann s'en fichait. La mâchoire de Clément se serra. 

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Yann, tu sais, je peux rester avec Martin. Avec les responsabilités qui sont les tiennes, je suis sûr que notre reporter préféré ne voudrait pas que tu prennes du retard sur ton travail. »  
« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Clément, mais je peux travailler d'ici, je me suis arrangé. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, Martin est épuisé, il a besoin de repos et je ne crois pas que tu puisse faire grand chose de plus malheureusement. » 

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence et Clément finit pas céder. Yann était son patron et il savait bien que le JRI ne l'attaquerait pas frontalement, même pour Martin. Son avantage était de pouvoir passer énormément de temps seul avec le reporter, au bout de monde, sans personne pour s'interposer. Yann se torturait bien assez avec cette perspective tous les jours. Les mois à New York avaient été un enfer. Le savoir seul avec Clément là-bas l'avait empêché de dormir bien des nuits. Il essayait toujours d'amener le sujet « Clément » avec Martin mais il n'y parvenait jamais et le reporter ne semblait pas comprendre ses allusions. Alors il battait en retraite et maugréait en silence de les savoir si proches. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que les sentiments du cameraman étaient loin d'être platonique. Techniquement il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était pas figuré dans leur contrat que les relations entre employés étaient interdits. Yann avait souvent été tenté à rajouter une ligne à celui de Martin = « a l'interdiction de tomber amoureux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que de son patron, Yann Barthès ». Si seulement les sentiments être aussi simples à manipuler qu'un contrat de travail. 

Clément était parti depuis un moment maintenant, après un dernier regard plein de regrets vers Martin, et le jeune homme commençait doucement à se réveiller. Yann avait quitté sa position le canapé, ses jambes s'étant endolories à force de supporter le poids de Martin si longtemps. Il feuilletait les magazines posés dans un coin quand il tombait sur une boîte qui en contenait plusieurs. En fait, elle contenait les siens. Tous ceux dans lesquels il avait fait une interview ou lorsqu'il paraissait dans un article. Le plus vieux datait de ses débuts au Grand Journal. Yann resta stupéfait. L'envoyé spécial avait tout gardé. Il savait que Martin admirait son travail avant de le rencontrer, il lui avait déjà dit au début où ils commençaient à travailler ensemble, avant que leur relation ne devienne ce qu'elle était pour l'instant. Ambiguë et tendre. Ils avaient déjà succombé plusieurs fois ; à s'embrasser passionnément quand personne ne les regardait. Le premier pas avait été le sien après l'enregistrement des émissions de Noël 2014. Martin portait le même pull rouge d'aujourd'hui et Yann l'avait embrassé dans les loges, à peine dissimulé par la fumée de sa cigarette, après l'émission, alors que tout le monde était déjà parti. Ils ne parlaient pas de ces baisers, ne les évoquaient jamais même quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Et pourtant cela arrivait souvent. De plus en plus fréquemment.. A cela, s'ajoutait l'irrésistible besoin d'être seuls, juste eux deux. Depuis que Martin était rentré, ce besoin était devenu encore plus pressant.  
Depuis son retour, les baisers avaient été de plus en plus nombreux. C'est lui qui avait commencé, il n'avait pas résisté, vaincu par le manque que l'absence du reporter avait créé dans sa vie. En revenant de la soirée du Parisien, Martin et lui avaient attendu que tout le monde parte pour s'embrasser à la lumière ténue d'un réverbère. Il s'était jeté sur la bouche du jeune homme,vorace, avide de sentir la chair douce et pulpeuse contre la sienne. Les lèvres et la langue de Martin avaient le goût du champagne. Très vite le présentateur avait senti la chaleur monter entre eux, ses mains agrippant les cheveux du brun, celles de Martin se posant sur ses hanches afin de coller leurs deux corps. Des éclats de voix lointains les avaient surpris et séparés. Yann ne voulait pas le laisser partir mais les mots ne venaient pas et le jeune homme s'en était allé, masquant sa déception.  
Les jours qui suivirent, il avait cédé encore et encore, goûtant les lèvres du reporter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il savait qu'il y avait une urgence dans ses baisers, un non-dit. Son corps, qui bloquait les mots, avait décidé de parler autrement. Martin acceptait toujours ses baisers, il les lui rendait avec la même ardeur. Mais il les initiait rarement. Sauf le soir de la dernière émission, le vendredi. Yann avait été distant ce jour là. Il avait espéré que Martin reste à Paris pendant les vacances, surtout que sa famille y habitait. Mais il partait avec Hugo et le présentateur avait ruminé toute la journée. Il s'était montré beaucoup plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée, regardant à peine le journaliste, y compris pendant le direct. Alors Martin l'avait attendu dans les loges avant de partir et il avait scellé ses lèvres à celle de son aîné avec détermination. Après un long moment, ils s'étaient séparés, le brun l'avait regardé avec douceur et avait déposé un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, léger comme le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Il était parti avant que Yann puisse bouger.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas revus avant aujourd'hui. Dans les très nombreux messages qu'ils avaient échangé pendant cette semaine de vacance écoulée, pas un de faisait mention de ces événements. Pourtant, Yann se rappelait de chacun d'eux avec une vivacité et une précision presque surnaturelles. 

Martin s'éveilla doucement et le présentateur retourna s'asseoir auprès de lui. Après qu'il ait pris son médicament, ils discutèrent encore un peu. La nuit étendait son manteau sombre sur Paris et en allumant les lampes dans l'appartement, Yann fût surpris de l'atmosphère intime et apaisé qui les enveloppait. Il avait taquiné Martin à propos des magazines, il avait rougi et lui avait rappelé qu'il suivait sa carrière depuis longtemps. Yann s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il conservait aussi chaque article qui concernait l'envoyé spécial. Yann brûlait d'envie de parler de la visite de Clément mais il ne savait comment l'aborder. Finalement il finit par choisir la manière franche. Il savait que c'était celle que préférait l'homme en face de lui.

« Dis-moi Martin.. est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Clément et toi ? »  
Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris, le regard encore vitreux par la fièvre qui continuait d'embrumer son cerveau. Yann s'empressa de continuer :

« Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. Plus qu'à un simple ami. Il n'avait pas l'air très content de me voir là, avec toi. Je pense qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit lui. » Il peut toujours rêver, pensa amèrement le présentateur, je ne suis pas prêt de lui céder la place.

« On s'est embrassé une fois. » La fièvre déliait la langue de Martin, il n'avait pas le courage de mettre des filtres sur ses mots.  
« Quand on était à Cuba. On était bloqués tous les deux sur la route et il m'a embrassé. Ça s'est arrêté là. On est jamais allés plus loin. » Le reporter avait reposé sa tête sur les genoux du plus vieux.  
« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux et il le sait. » eut-il la force de marmonner avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau. 

Yann resta stupéfait devant les paroles de son journaliste. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire entre Martin et son JRI. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait abordé le sujet avec lui. Une colère sourde lui étreignait la poitrine, s'il avait su cela avant, sa discussion avec Clément aurait été plus houleuse. Mais Martin avait aussi laissé sous-entendre qu'il voulait quelqu'un d'autre et naissait dans son cœur l'espoir que d'être cette personne. Il regarda le jeune homme niché sur ses jambes avec une tendresse qui lui semblait infinie. Il était fou de laisser autant les rênes de ses émotions à un autre, mais il ne contrôlait rien quand Martin était concerné.  
Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un message d'Hugo : « On passe voir Martin avant de rentrer si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, Hugo arrivait dans l'appartement, Vincent sur les talons.  
« On a ramené à manger ! » s'exclama-t-il avec son exubérance habituelle. Il réussit à arracher un sourire fatigué à Martin que Yann avait réveillé avec douceur à leur arrivée. Le reporter demanda quant à lui à son ami de longue date s'il voulait bien l'aider à aller jusqu'à la douche. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se laver ce matin mais était donné qu'il n'était plus seul.. Hugo accepta immédiatement et Vincent les chassa joyeusement vers la salle de bain avant de se mettre à déballer la nourriture qu'Hugo et lui avaient amené pour l'occasion. Yann tenta vainement de l'aider mais ses pensées étaient distraites par la perspective d'Hugo en train de voir Martin nu sous la douche. 

« Ça ne te dérange pas toi ? » demanda-il à Vincent qui était en train de chantonner en préparant les assiettes.  
« Quoi donc mon petit Yannou ? »  
« Bah ça » il fait un geste de la main en direction de la salle de bain où l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau couler et le murmure indistinct d'une conversation.  
« Le fait qu'Hugo et Martin soient si proches. Qu'Hugo soit en train de voir Martin nu en ce moment même ! » 

Vincent eût un petit rire. « Non je ne suis pas inquiet. » Il continua de mélanger la salade. « Je l'étais au début, je ne vais pas te mentir, quand je regardais les réseaux sociaux d'Hugo, que je les voyais si proches.. Je me suis dit que je devais peut-être me méfier. Et puis Martin est rentré. Et je l'ai vu avec toi. » Il posa les couverts à salade et regarda Yann dans les yeux.  
« Et alors j'ai su que je n'avais rien à craindre. J'ai su qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Hugo tout simplement parce qu'il était déjà amoureux de toi. »

Yann se sentit rougir violemment, sous le regard amusé de l'humoriste.  
« Martin n'est pas amoureux de moi Vincent. » il s'en voulut de la teinte de regret qui recouvrait sa voix.  
« Bien sûr que si, il est amoureux de toi. Personne ne regarde son patron de cette façon là s'il n'a pas envie de lui arracher ses vêtements » Vincent s'occupait à présent de la cuisson des pâtes qu'il remuait avec entrain. Il s'arrêta un instant pour pointer la spatule en direction de Yann.  
« Et personne ne regarde son employé comme ça non plus. » Le présentateur eût un rire gêné et baissa les yeux. 

« Non mais je vous jure, tellement de tension sexuelle entre vous qu'on pourrait la découper et en donner au public pour qu'il reparte avec. Vous me donnez tellement chaud quand je vous vois ensemble que j'ai envie de me déshabiller. Bon je l'avoue, la plupart du temps c'est à cause d'Hugo mais vous ne m'aidez pas. » 

« Tu exagères Vincent ! » Yann jeta un regard en direction de salle de bain pour être sûr que les deux journalistes ne pouvaient pas les entendre. 

« Il n'y a rien entre Martin et moi. »  
« Moui pas encore. En même temps, tu as dégoté le moment parfait là. Tu l'as juste à toi, seul dans son appartement. Fonce Yannou. Saute-lui dessus, comme tu pourras le voir nu toi aussi »

« Mais enfin Vincent, il est malade ! »  
« Mais justement, j'ai entendu dire que c'était parfait pour faire passer les maux de tête, et ça peut pas faire de mal pour la fièvre. En plus, moi je fais des rêves érotiques terribles quand j'ai de la fièvre. Martin est peut-être comme moi. »  
Il fit un clin d’œil coquin à son patron, qui essayait vainement de pas associer Martin et érotique dans la même phrase. Peine perdue. Vincent se mit à rire devant son air rêveur. 

« Tu vois que l'idée te plaît. »  
« Je ne veux pas agir comme un prédateur. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera quand Martin ira bien, quand il sera en pleine possession de ses capacités. »  
« Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez tellement attendu, faut qu'il soit en forme. »  
Yann manqua de s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire. 

«Clément est amoureux de lui aussi. » Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et Vincent était une personne de confiance.  
« Qui te l'a dit ? » le comédien n'avait pas l'air surpris.  
« Personne. Il est venu ici voir Martin. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. »  
« J'avais entendu des rumeurs. Il le regarde de la même manière que toi. »  
Il se tourna vers le présentateur.  
« Raison de plus pour que tu te déclares maintenant. Tu as un sérieux rival là. Tu as une chance inouïe que Martin ne soit pas mis en couple avec lui à New York, alors qu'ils y ont passé quatre mois loin de toi. Tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance la prochaine qu'ils partiront ensemble aussi longtemps. Ton opportunité, elle est là et elle est maintenant. Vous n'aurez pas d'autres occasions de passer autant de temps ensemble, seuls. Profites-en. »  
Yann l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Ils entendirent Hugo et Martin revenir dans la pièce. Vincent prit les plats et se dirigea vers eux, non sans avoir murmurer au présentateur, les yeux pétillants de malice :  
« Marque ton territoire, gros matou. » Yann leva les yeux au ciel amusé, il n'était pas près d'entendre la fin de cette histoire.

Il n'eût pas le temps de reparler avec Vincent mais il l'avait vu échanger quelques mots avec Martin avant de partir. Il était curieux de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais Vincent se contenta de lui faire un clin d’œil quand il lui posa la question. Hugo et lui partirent et Yann se retrouva à nouveau seul avec son reporter. Il allait légèrement mieux même si la fièvre le tenait encore fermement entre ses mains. Il offrit à Yann de rentrer chez lui pour la nuit étant donné qu'il allait probablement dormir toute la nuit mais le présentateur refusa, il n'avait aucune envie d'être loin de Martin, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait l'avoir pour lui seul. Martin s'allongea sur le canapé, dissimulé sous un plaid. Yann le regardait hésitant, quand une main sortit de la couverture pour lui faire signe de venir s'allonger près de lui. Les pieds du présentateur bougèrent avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir et il se représenta rapidement Alice suivant le lapin blanc dans son terrier. Il s'allongea tout contre le reporter qui l'enveloppa aussitôt de la même couverture sous laquelle il était réfugié.  
« C'était une très mauvaise idée », se dit immédiatement Yann. Après sa douche Martin sentait terriblement bon et le reporter s'était collé à lui jusqu'au point de poser sa main au creux de sa hanche.  
« Martin... » une pointe d'empressement teintait sa voix.  
Le jeune qui avait les yeux fermés les rouvrit. La fièvre les recouvrait d'un voile brillant mais autre chose se dessinait dans ses pupilles.  
« Je ne suis pas contagieux, tu ne risques rien.. »  
« Ce n'est pas la question, tu.. » mais Yann n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisque les lèvres de Martin étaient sur les siennes. Il n'aurait pas dû y répondre mais il était incapable de résister. Grisé par le corps chaud pressé contre le sien et par la langue brûlante que caressait langoureusement la sienne, il se sentait fondre dans les bras du journaliste. Pour la première fois, il autorisa sa main à glisser plus bas que l'épaule du jeune homme ; à caresser son dos finement musclé, à survoler ses côtes, à s'attarder sur le creux de ses reins. Il se retrouva étendu sur le sofa, Martin assis à califourchon sur lui. Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, impatient de sentir la texture veloutée de sa peau sous ses doigts. Martin gémit au contact des doigts froids de Yann sur sa peau brûlante. Il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur encore et fit onduler ses hanches contre celles de son patron. Le présentateur sentait la chaleur monter irrésistiblement entre leurs deux corps. Il était incapable de l'empêcher. Cependant une petite voix dans sa tête le démangeait. Elle lui soufflait que la peau de Martin était beaucoup trop chaude contre la sienne. La fièvre reprenait le dessus. Il interrompit le baiser et demanda au reporter d'arrêter mais celui-ci avait commencé à attaquer la peau de son cou et Yann savait que si le jeune homme continuait ainsi, il serait bientôt totalement incapable de se contrôler. Il prit la tête de Martin entre ses mains et l'éloigna gentiment de lui. La moue boudeuse qui lui fit face était adorable.  
« Ta fièvre est encore trop forte Martin. Tu dois te reposer. Viens, je t'emmène dans ta chambre. Pas pour ça ! », rajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux du jeune homme briller. « Vas dormir, ça ira mieux demain matin. »  
Martin leva les yeux au ciel mais il chancela en se levant du canapé. Yann avait raison et il le regrettait presque. Il pouvait encore sentir la texture de la peau du jeune homme sous ses doigts, sa langue mutine caresser la sienne.. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit le grand lit de Martin aux draps défaits. Il eût la brève vision de ceux que le jeune homme avait dû y ramener, ombres fantomatiques sorties de ses angoisses, et la pression de sa main sur la hanche de celui qu'il aidait à marcher se fit inconsciemment plus forte. L'idée de Martin faisant l'amour à d'autres dans ce lit.. Cela avait dû arriver si souvent, jeune et beau comme il l'était. Il détourna le regard des draps pour regarder le jeune homme qui s'était éloigné de lui. Il resta figé par la surprise. Martin avait retire son t-shirt et était en train de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de la peau nue du journaliste et cette vision lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet pour qu'il arrive à se maîtriser correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Martin ? » Même à lui, sa voix paraissait étouffée.  
« J'ai trop chaud, je vais dormir comme ça. »  
« D'accord.. Je vais te laisser alors.Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé. »  
« Pourquoi ? Tu seras mieux ici. » Martin s'était rapproché de lui à nouveau. Yann essayait de ne pas laisser son regard divaguer sur son torse..et plus bas.. mais c'était difficile surtout quand Martin se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Le reporter lui prit la main et le dirigea vers le lit. Il éteignit la lumière de la pièce et entra sous les draps en premier, puis il attira le présentateur à lui. Yann se réfugia aussi dans le lit, incapable de résister aux demandes silencieuses de Martin. Il laissa le jeune homme se blottir contre lui. Comme mues par une volonté propre, ses mains parcoururent lentement le dos du jeune homme, en petits gestes apaisants. Relaxant pour Martin peut-être mais certainement pas pour le présentateur qui avait beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation que représentait l'étendue de peau douce et halée à sa portée. 

Martin nicha son visage dans son cou et soupira. Ses mains agrippaient le bas du shirt de Yann comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. La plus âgé savourait la sensation de la peau nue et ferme sous ses doigts, les frissons qui la parcouraient accompagnaient chaque mouvement de ses doigts. L'intimité qui s'était crée entre eux si rapidement lui donnait le vertige. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si Martin voulait réellement ce rapprochement ou si sa fièvre lui faisait dire et faire des choses qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment. 

« Yann, j'ai envie de toi.. » entendit-il murmurer contre sa gorge.  
Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et il sentit Martin se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le reporter commença à embrasser son cou, y déposant des baisers légers comme l'air près de sa pomme d'Adam. Ce fût au tour du plus vieux de frissonner.  
« Je suis sûr que tu dis la même chose à tous ceux qui entrent dans ton lit. » Il essaya de garder l'amertume hors de sa voix, sans y parvenir.  
Les baisers cessèrent et Martin remua contre lui.  
« Tu sais, même moi, mon lit ne me voit pas beaucoup. Alors ce n'est pas pour y mettre quelqu'un d'autre.. » 

Yann ne répondit pas, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Les mots de Martin étaient désarmants de sincérité et de franchise. Il essaya de faire taire la bulle d'espoir qui prenait naissance dans sa poitrine.  
Martin s'était endormi, terrassé par la fatigue. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Yann le suivit dans les bras de Morphée. 

 

La nuit fût agitée pour Yann. Les événements de la veille l'avaient perturbé et même dans les limbes de son sommeil, il sentait le corps brûlant de Martin près de sien. Son souffle taquinant l'arrière de sa nuque. Il lui sembla entendre murmurer son prénom. Enfin, gémir serait plus exact. Craignant qu'il ne soit encore plus malade qu'avant, Yann se tourna vers lui mais un nouveau gémissement plus fort celui-ci, l'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur, au contraire. Martin dormait encore, ses paupières étaient closes mais ses joues s'étaient teintées de pourpre et son corps commençait à remuer doucement. Il n'était pas compliqué d'imaginer ce à quoi il était en train de rêver, ni qui était dans ce rêve avec lui. Yann se figea, incapable de décider quoi faire. A force de bouger Martin se retrouva de nouveau collé contre lui, et le désir du plus vieux s'embrasa. La peau nue du plus jeune était brûlante contre la sienne et les mouvements du reporter collaient leurs désirs palpitants ensemble en une friction délicieusement insoutenable. Yann se sentit perdre pied et une infime partie de lui, pas la meilleure, fût tentée de prendre ce que le plus jeune lui offrait dans son sommeil. Il se retira brusquement de la tentation que représentait ce corps à demi nu, ondulant et offert, pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Sa fuite précipitée avait dû réveiller Martin et il se demanda si celui ci se rappellerait de son rêve. 

Il se réfugia sous la douche, le cœur battant et la peau en feu. Une partie de lui-même avait de lui mourrait envie de retourner dans le lit, de réveiller Martin, de le toucher, de le faire sien enfin. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas lui-même en ce moment et Yann aurait l'impression d'abuser de lui. Il était malade et le présentateur était là pour veiller sur lui, certainement pas pour lui sauter dessus alors qu'il était vulnérable. Il se sentait coupable des images qui agitaient son esprit alors que Martin était réfugié contre lui.  
Quand il se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, Martin était réveillé, le regard endormi et les cheveux en bataille. Il sourit en voyant Yann revenir dans la chambre. 

« J'avais peur que tu sois parti. » Le présentateur se sentit fondre. Il avait eu dans l'idée de rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui mais il venait de s'en rendre compte qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. 

« Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. »  
« Ça va.. Mais le médecin m'a prévenu que la fièvre pouvait se calmer et réapparaître brusquement. » Il désignait le médicament sur sa table de chevet. Alors je vais rester tranquille aujourd'hui encore. Tu...vas à la rédac ? » Yann se faisait peut-être des idées mais il lui semblait déceler une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix du reporter, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

« Euh non, je ne pense pas. Je pensais rester ici encore aujourd'hui. Pour surveiller ton état, être sûr que tout aille bien.. Si tu veux bien sûr. »  
Martin parût soulagé. Il s'extirpa brutalement des draps et Yann dût détourner les yeux à nouveau. La journée allait être longue..

 

La journée passa en réalité très vite. Yann dût se rendre à la rédaction pour régler s'occuper de certains détails avant que le week-end et surtout le réveillon n'arrive. Il s'empressa de rentrer, impatient à l'idée de continuer à passer du temps seul avec Martin. Il avait croisé Vincent qui lui avait redit de ne pas laisser passer sa chance et d'avouer ses sentiments à Martin pendant qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle. Parce que c'était cette réalité qui pesait sur Yann depuis longtemps : il était amoureux du reporter. Incapable de se rapprocher de lui, encore plus de s'en éloigner. Coincé, son esprit se cognait contre les barrières de son indécision depuis Martin était rentré dans sa vie. Il avait le souffle court quand il entra dans l'appartement du jeune reporter.  
Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. Clément était là, assis près de Martin, aussi proche du journaliste qu'il ne l'avait été lui-même quelques heures auparavant. En s'approchant il se rendit compte qu'il dormait alors que son JRI lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Yann serra les poings de colère, la bile lui montait à la gorge. 

« Bonjour Clément. » sa voix refroidissait la pièce. Le cameraman leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur de défi assombrissant l'émeraude de ses prunelles.  
« Yann. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » les yeux du présentateur s'étaient fixés sur la main enfouie dans les boucles brunes de celui qui les divisait tant.  
« Comme tu vois, je m'occupe de Martin. Je t'ai dit que j'avais l'habitude. »  
« Et moi je t'ai dit que je gérais la situation et que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. » La colère réchauffait sa voix, faisait vibrer le contrôle qu'il avait de lui-même.  
Clément le foudroya du regard. 

« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à le garder tout le temps pour toi. Il ne t'appartient pas, que je sache ! »répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
« Martin est important pour moi Clément, je veux m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui en ce moment. »  
« Tu crois que tu es le seul à tenir à Martin ? Tu crois que je ne m'en soucie pas non plus ? C'est moi qui est passé le plus de temps avec lui. Pas ses parents, pas ses amis, pas toi, MOI, d'accord ? Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi, personne n'est plus à même d'être à ses côtés. »

Ah le nœud de problème était là. Ils ne s'affrontaient pas pour être le garde-malade du reporter. Ils le savaient parfaitement tous les Yann n'avait pas l'intention de reculer devant le JRI. Pas maintenant que Martin était enfin revenu de son exil américain. 

« Tu l'as eu à toi seul pendant 4 mois, Clément, cela ne te suffit pas ? »  
Le brun ricana, amer.  
« Ça te suffirait, à toi ? » Il n'avait pas tord. Yann n'aurait jamais eu assez de quatre mois avec Martin. C'est sa vie qu'il voulait construire avec lui.  
« Et puis il n'était pas à moi. Pas avec toi constamment entre nous. A l'appeler tout le temps, à l'accaparer. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, tu fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse s'occuper de rien d'autre que de toi et du travail. Ce qui est la même chose en réalité. »  
Avait-il été omniprésent pendant que Martin était à New York ? C'était fort possible. Rongé par la douleur du manque, il tentait d'agripper ce qu'il pouvait du jeune homme malgré la distance. Ils avaient passé des heures au téléphone. Leurs messages se comptaient en milliers. Très peu étaient professionnels. L'ombre de l'envoyé spécial avait flotté partout pendant son absence, dans l'émission, dans la rédaction, dans son bureau.. Il avait espéré que le reporter ressente la même chose.

« Je n'ai forcé Martin à rien. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il m'a beaucoup manqué. Je voulais être en contact avec lui. »  
« J'imagine très bien le genre de contact oui. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Clément ? »  
« Que tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Martin, Yann. » Visiblement son adversaire en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Le présentateur n'envisagea même pas de nier. 

« Je l'aime depuis longtemps Clément. Et si Martin m'en laisse la chance, je lui dirai moi-même. Je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher plus longtemps, au moins en face de lui. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de laisser quiconque me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'abandonner, » rétorqua le JRI. «Je ne le laisserai pas partir sans me battre Yann, je te préviens. » 

Yann sentait que ses yeux fusillaient le jeune homme sur place et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il lui interdisait la lâcheté. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, il devait parler à Martin, tout lui avouer. Parce qu'il n'était plus le seul, parce que Clément n'attendait qu'un seul faux-pas pour se rappeler à l'esprit du jeune reporter. Et il avait l'avantage d'être la constance dans sa vie tumultueuse.  
Les deux hommes s'étaient tus, chacun pesant silencieusement les chances de l'autre de réussir. Yann avait le regard posé sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de son reporter quand il sentit les prunelles brunes le fixer en retour. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit furtivement : « Qu'avait-il entendu de leur conversation ? »

Martin se redressa lentement en grognant, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau et son médicament qu'il avala avec difficulté. Yann se précipita à ses côtés, ils se regardèrent brièvement.  
« Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda le journaliste, en tentant de se redresser. « Ça avait l'air animé.. »  
« De rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller Martin ? » Yann s'était assis a ses côtés près de canapé et avait entouré ses épaules avec son bras.  
Martin remua la tête faiblement et se tournant vers Clément il lui sourit avec douceur.  
« Merci d'être venu Clém, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. »

Clément acquiesça silencieusement, et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Yann avait senti la fermeté dans la voix de son envoyé spéciale. Il venait de congédier Clément de la façon la plus douce et diplomate possible, mais définitive. Le JRI battit en retraire avec élégance non sans avoir échangé un dernier regard lourd de sens avec le jeune homme. Ils auraient une autre discussion, quand Yann ne serait pas là, le présentateur en était sûr. Mais en attendant c'est lui que Martin avait choisi pour rester à ses côtés. Et c'était contre son épaule qu'il avait posé sa tête. 

Yann se détacha doucement de lui pour aller accompagner Clément à la porte. Sur le seuil le cameraman se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, la tête haute. Il désigna discrètement Martin qui les regardait depuis le canapé. Ils parlèrent à voix basse. 

« Il ne nous a pas entendu. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as gagné Yann. Ce n'est pas terminé. »  
Le présentateur le regarda et répondit de sa voix la plus froide derrière laquelle perçait encore une flamme de colère.  
« Toi comme moi, on sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est fini Clément. Tu as eu ta chance, laisse moi avoir la mienne, s'il te plaît. »  
« Même si j'essayais, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Alors j'économise mes forces. Mais n'oublie pas que je serai toujours là. Je ne compte pas abandonner aussi facilement. » 

Après s'être toisés une dernière fois, Clément sortit et Yann referma la porte derrière lui, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.  
Martin l'attendait dans le canapé les bras croisés.  
« Vous savez que je ne suis pas un morceau de viande à vous disputer ? » Sa voix était ferme mais traînante, traduisant son épuisement.  
Yann se figea et le rouge lui monta aux joues devant le regard inquisiteur du journaliste. Martin n'avait pas l'air vraiment fâché. Mais lui était gêné, et il préféra attaquer plutôt que de se sentir vulnérable comme il avait l'impression de l'être à ce moment précis.  
« Pour quelqu'un avec lequel il ne s'est jamais rien passé, vous êtes très tactiles. Tu le laisses te caresser les cheveux souvent quand vous êtes en reportages ? »  
« Toutes les nuits, pourquoi ? » répliqua Martin, mordant. Yann le fusilla du regard, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, même si la fièvre lui donnait la désagréable sensation de faire lentement bouillir sa peau. Il se rallongea sur le canapé, sa tête lui paraissant trop lourde pour tenir droite sans aide. Même dans son état, il refusait d'abandonner le combat. 

« Dis-moi Yann, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien fait à part me plaquer contre divers murs pour m'embrasser et s'enfuir après comme un lâche, je te trouve bien possessif. Oublierais-tu que je suis officiellement célibataire et que je t'appartiens pas ?»  
« Je ne suis pas possessif. Je me demande juste si tu m'as dit toute la vérité sur ta relation avec Clément, c'est tout. »  
« Non que ça te regarde, mais oui je t'ai dit la vérité et non je n'ai pas couché avec Clément. Il en avait envie, il aimerait toujours que ça se fasse. Je le sais parfaitement et je lui ai donné ma réponse. »

Yann se sentait ridicule d'avoir piqué cette mini-crise de jalousie. Martin et lui n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre officiellement et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de dévier la conversation.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de notre conversation exactement? »  
« Deux chats qui se battaient pour un bol de croquettes. »  
« Martin, sois sérieux ! »  
« C'est l'impression que ça donnait en tout cas. On peut croire que c'est flatteur et en fait, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on se dispute, ni une poupée gonflable qu'on utilise et qu'on range après dans son placard.» Il avait fermé les yeux et luttait pour rester éveillé. Le plus vieux vient s'agenouiller devant lui et lui caresser les cheveux doucement.  
« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un objet. »  
« Yann, si quelqu'un a un choix à faire, c'est moi. Aucune raison de sortir des «j'étais là avant », c'est enfantin et nous sommes des adultes. »  
« Alors, tu as entendu quand je lui ai dit que.. »  
« Que tu m'aimais ? Oui je l'ai entendu. Tu en as mis du temps. »  
Martin noua leurs doigts ensemble et Yann vit se blottir contre lui, dans le canapé.  
« Les baisers étaient un bon indicateur. » murmura Martin contre sa peau. Ils rirent doucement.  
« Martin, je ne suis pas très doué pour les déclarations. »  
Le jeune homme le stoppa net.  
« Abstiens-toi alors, je suis pas dans le meilleur état pour les recevoir de toute façon, j'ai le cerveau comme du coton. J'ai peur de même pas me souvenir de cette conversation. » Sous sa peau la chaleur extrême avait fait place à un froid glacial. 

La journée passa avec langueur, Martin blotti contre lui à lutter contre la fièvre. Yann, inquiet, appela un des ses amis médecins qui lui confirma qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et que la situation finirait par s'améliorer.  
Laurent l'appela aussi pour lui parler de la situation en Israel et lui souffler qu'envoyer Martin là bas pour la reprise serait une bonne idée. Yann serra les dents et promit d'y réfléchir. C'était cohérent et le jeune homme voudrait sans aucun doute y aller mais le présentateur répugnait à le laisser partir encore une fois, si tôt après l'avoir récupéré près de lui. 

Ils en parlèrent en mangeant. Martin trouva évidemment que c'était une bonne idée.  
« De toute façon, je n'ai rien prévu pour le jour de l'An cette année, autant que je parte en reportage. »  
Yann n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait rien de prévu non plus. Il avait voulu inviter Martin mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.  
« C'est bizarre cette année de toute façon. étant donné que je suis parti si longtemps. Les gens se sont habitués à ce que je ne sois pas là. Ça prend du temps de revenir en fait, de reprendre sa place. »  
« Moi je ne me suis jamais habitué. A ce que tu ne sois pas là. C'est toujours difficile. J'ai toujours hâte que tu rentres. »  
« Et moi j'ai toujours hâte de te revoir. C'est pour ça que je passe toujours directement au bureau dès mon retour. »

Un silence passa entre eux, doux et bavard à la fois. Martin semblait aller mieux et Yann essaya de relancer subtilement la discussion qu'ils avaient eu suite au départ de Clément mais la fièvre venait toujours s'interposer, puissante mais épisodique. Il finit par reporter cette idée au lendemain. Il fût conforté dans son idée quand il sentit Martin se caler contre lui dans le lit et lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je t'aime aussi ». 

 

Ce fût la sensation des draps froids qui le réveilla. Il glissa sa main à côté de lui mais elle ne rencontra pas le corps chaud qui aurait dû s'y trouver. Yann se réveilla en un sursaut. Pendant une fraction il eût peur que Martin n'ait été trop malade et qu'il se soit effondré quelque part. Mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Martin entra dans la pièce, une tasse de café chaud dans chaque main.

« Pour te remercier. » lui dit-il en souriant et en lui tendant la première.  
« Tu as l'air mieux, ça va aller ? »  
« Oui très bien. Je voulais te remercier d'être resté aussi longtemps avec moi. Ça a dû être compliqué.. »  
« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire.. » Ils se regardèrent par dessus la vapeur de leur café. Maintenant que la fièvre s'en était allée, la proximité qu'ils avaient créée se promenait entre eux comme un fantôme, immatérielle. Yann se sentait glacé sans la chaleur du reporter contre sa poitrine. 

« Martin, je.. voudrais qu'on continue la discussion qu'on avait commencé hier. Après que Clément soit parti. »  
« D'accord, on parlait de quoi ? Et Clément est vraiment venu alors ? Je pensais l'avoir rêvé, j'étais pas sûr.»  
Devant le regard interdit de Yann, Martin s'expliqua, l'air contrit.  
« Je suis désolé, tout est dans le brouillard. Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose des derniers jours. Comme j'ai passé mon temps à dormir, j'ai un peu de mal à distinguer mes rêves de la réalité. » Son regard se posa sur Yann, inquisiteur. « Pour certains moments, ça me pose problème d'ailleurs. 

Yann se rappela le réveil mouvementé de sa première nuit auprès de Martin et les gémissements de ce dernier dans son oreille. Tout à coup, la bulle qui semblait les envelopper depuis qu'il était venu ici éclata. Lui qui avait tant aimé sentir le jeune homme près de lui, avait besoin de mettre de l'espace entre eux. S'il ne se rappelait pas ce que Yann avait avoué sur ses sentiments, c'est que ce n'était pas assez important pour que cela imprègne son esprit, même étourdi par la fièvre. C'était injuste et complètement faux, mais la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine ne s'intéressait pas à la vérité. Seule la peur la nourrissait. Il aurait pû tout lui avouer là, mais il préféra ravaler la déclaration qui bloquait sa gorge. 

« Ce n'est rien, on parlait de ta prochaine destination. On pensait à Israël. »  
« Ah oui d'accord.. » Martin n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu mais il n'insista pas, ce dont Yann fût vraiment reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr de garder ses sentiments sous clefs une nouvelle fois.  
Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, mais sous le regard empli de questions muettes du reporter, Yann se recroquevilla. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant que son cœur ne parle pour lui. Il partit précipitamment sous le regard déçu du jeune homme qui n'osa pas insister après le temps que son patron lui avait consacré. 

 

Yann passa la soirée à se maudire et à tourner en rond. Il était un lâche et un idiot comme venait de lui affirmer Vincent.  
« Tu l'avais pour toi seul, sans personne. C'était le moment parfait et tu l'as laissé filé. »  
Mon dieu qu'il manquait de bravoure. Il était incapable de partager Martin mais également de se déclarer. Il était vidé de son énergie, incapable de faire autre chose que de fumer et d'imaginer les rapprochements futurs entre Martin et Clément qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher.

On toqua vigoureusement à la porte, ce qui tira Yann de ses rêveries maussades. Il était en train d'imaginer Clément en train de rejoindre Martin dans son lit, dans sa chambre à New York. Ils allaient y retourner tous les deux. Le cœur lourd il alla ouvrir la porte. C'était probablement Laurent qui avait oublié de lui donner un dossier. Mais ce fût une silhouette plus petite et menue qui se glissa dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. 

« Martin, ça va ? » demanda le journaliste, inquiet.  
« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser cet après-midi. Je savais que j'oubliais des choses, elles étaient trop loin, je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler. Tout mon esprit est brouillé. » Il semblait agité mais moins fiévreux, même si ses yeux étaient encore légèrement vitreux.  
« Il n'y a rien d'important Martin. »  
« Clément est amoureux de moi, je n'appelle pas ça rien. » Yann sentit son cœur couler dans sa poitrine. De tout ce qui s'était passé, de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, il ne se souvenait que de ça..  
« Il faudra que tu en parles avec lui. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois en discuter. » répondit Yann, d'une voix blanche. 

Mon cœur ne le supportera pas, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça.. pensa-t-il, assommé par la douleur. 

« ça attendra. » répliqua Martin. « Tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais aussi. » Son regard cherchait le sien, il scrutait son âme, le provoquait. Qu'il nie ou qu'il affirme, le jeune homme voulait une réponse. Yann ne bougea pas, ses lèvres scellées. Martin s'approcha doucement et vint poser sa main sur sa joue. Sa voix se fit plus douce. 

« Tu m'as embrassé aussi. Tu m'embrasses toujours et tu finis par partir à chaque fois. Est-ce que tu resteras un jour ? Ou est-ce qu'il faudra que je vienne te rechercher tout le temps ? J'ai l'habitude de voyager tu sais, les trajets ne me dérangent pas. » 

Il colla son front au sien et Yann ferma les yeux. Ses mains s’entremêlèrent à celle du reporter et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant d'aller trouver refuge dans le canapé de Yann.  
Là il raconta tout : la fièvre de Martin, les moments qu'ils avaient partagé, sa jalousie à voir Clément si présent dans la vie du jeune homme et enfin il lui avoua tout le reste. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps, depuis le début. Il avait peur : que l'âge ne les sépare, la distance, les autres hommes, plus jeunes et plus beaux, les rumeurs au travail.. Martin l'écouta et à son tour, il lui confessa ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis longtemps. Yann n'était pas le seul à être tombé amoureux ce jour-là. Il l'aimait passionnément depuis, éperdu d'admiration pour celui qui menait sa vie, dévasté par ses fuites après chaque rapprochement, jaloux de son jeu de séduction avec les invités et Vincent (même s'il était en couple avec Hugo).. Perdus dans les paroles de l'autre et émerveillés par la découverte des sentiments cachés, les heures passèrent comme des minutes. Ils s'interrompirent enfin. Ils auraient demain pour parler. Martin regardait Yann, les yeux noisettes assombris par un sentiment nouveau.

« Tu me dois quelque chose au fait ! »  
Yann le regarda sans comprendre. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Martin l'avait basculé sur le canapé et il s'était placé au-dessus de lui.  
« On a pas fait l'amour toi et moi. » Une lueur espiègle brillait dans le regard du reporter. Sa voix s'était fait plus grave et Yann sentit son corps réagir.  
« Je suis contrarié, j'ai essayé apparemment. » Martin promena son nez le long du cou de Yann avant de le remplacer par ses dents. La respiration de Yann se bloqua dans sa poitrine.  
« Je suis terriblement vexé. » ajouta le plus jeune en mordillant suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque. Yann gémit et ses mains vinrent agripper le t-shirt de son amant. 

« Tu étais malade Martin. » réussit-il à murmurer, le souffle court.  
Le jeune homme le regarda, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

« Je ne le suis plus maintenant. » Et ils s'embrassèrent avec force. Une des mains du plus vieux vint s'enfouir dans les boucles brunes, l'autre en profita pour glisser sous le morceau de tissu qui séparait ses doigts de la peau douce du reporter. Il lui tardait de sentir à nouveau la peau de Martin contre la sienne. Il avait longtemps imaginé le moment où il pourrait être intime avec Martin, rapprocher son corps du sien. Il n'avait pas anticipé le torrent de sensations qui l'envahissait maintenant. Chaque souffle, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement faisait naître une sensation nouvelle. Son esprit s'embrouillait, tout ce qui n'était pas Martin disparût, dissous par une vague de plaisir brûlant. Il était presque sûr d'avoir de la fièvre lui aussi, ses draps auraient dû être froids après 2 nuits inutilisés. Mais à part la chaleur du corps de Martin sur le sien, il ne sentait rien d'autre.  
Il avait sa peau pour lui seul maintenant, il avait veillé à enlever toutes les barrières. La fièvre du journaliste étant passée, sans raison de se retenir, il était insatiable. Il goûta et explora chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pût atteindre. Les mouvements lents et profonds de Martin le rendait fou et il pensa brièvement à inverser leur position avant que le plaisir ne l'engloutisse à nouveau, chassant par la même occasion, la moindre envie de se rebeller. Ils succombèrent de nombreuses fois cette nuit là, incapables de se rassasier l'un de l'autre, la chair appelant la chair dans une boucle de désir infinie. 

Le lendemain, à part ses muscles endoloris et la sensation délicieuse du corps nu et chaud de son amant contre le sien, Yann sentit des frissons parcourir son corps et ils n'avaient de ceux qui avaient accompagné son désir fiévreux de la veille. 

« Tu m'as refilé ta fièvre. » bougonna-t-il à l'oreille de Martin, en se blottissant contre lui.  
Le jeune sourit contre sa peau.  
« C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi alors. Selon Vincent, l'exercice physique est un excellent remède contre la fièvre. On essaye ? » La main du reporter glissa lentement le long du corps de Yann. Avant de succomber à son amant une nouvelle fois, il pensa que celui-ci aurait sûrement moins de scrupules que lui en jouant son rôle d'infirmier. Il n'était pas prêt de s'en plaindre. 

 

Fin


End file.
